Elphabatized
by little red after the wolf
Summary: revamped on my new ff account
1. A is for Animals

**A/N:** **Excuse the title being a shitty pun.**

Summary: Elphaba has always been a political activist. / Sisters stick up for each other. Even when they are dragged places they don't want to be, like protests.

Genre: Hurt/comfort, family

Ships: sister fluff, mentioned Bessa

* * *

Nessarose is eleven when she first learns her sister is, as Papa puts it, "a lunatic Animals rights activist." Though, she does very much agree that Elphaba can be . . . Overenthusiastic about her ideals, she wouldn't call her big sister a lunatic.

Okay. Maybe she would. But did you _see_ Elphaba whack that poor little Munchkin boy with the red cap for accidentally calling Nanny a goat instead of a Goat?

No, she does not feel bad because she thinks he's cute.

(Even if he is, in fact, cute.)

"Father, I'm going to the library," Elphaba announces, briskly marching towards the door. Marching, oh how Nessa wishes she could do _that._ But maybe not in those boots.

"Take Nessarose with you, it's good for her to get out sometimes," their father instructs.

Nessa isn't actually sure if she _wants_ to go with Elphaba to the library but she doesn't argue and pushes her long skirt down in an attempt to hide her legs. "Come on, Nessie," the peculiarly colored girl smiles softly, grabbing hold of her wheelchair.

They're halfway down the road when Elphaba tells her where they're really going. While not exactly thrilled, Nessa doesn't offer more than an eye roll and an exasperated sigh at her sister's antics. A protest for Animal rights. Of _course._

"Papa wouldn't approve, Faba," she notes. Her voice isn't as soft as it usually is but it isn't harsh either. Elphaba would almost say her little sister has picked up on her own snark.

"I could meet the Wizard and Father wouldn't approve," the green girl snorts back.

Unfortunately, Nessa has learned better than to argue when it comes to their father. In her slightly crazy sister's words, "he hates [her] more than he hates Munchkin's complaints about taxes." Nessa still isn't quite sure the validity of the statement.

They reach the protest with only one stop (for ice cream, Elphaba can never say no to Nessa's little pout). There's a strange discipline to the protesters with their picket signs and fire lines to supply newcomers and their marching. It's almost intimidating to Nessa but then she remembers that she can just run them over if she has to.

"Is that chick green?" Someone bluntly asks.

"Oh, Oz, who the hell let a green girl in? They'll never take us seriously with the artichoke," another Munchkin groans.

Ashamed, Elphaba looks down and tightens her grip on the chair. "Come on, Nessie, we're going home." There's a kind of brokenness in Elphaba's voice, one that Nessarose has never heard. It's so . . . Sad. Almost apologetic. Apologetic for being green?

 _That's not fair. All she wants is to help fight for Animal rights. They shouldn't get to be so cruel about her skin._ "No," Nessa whispers. For her, it's a rash decision. She hates the stares they already get wherever they go, saying anything to people who talk about her sister's unusual pigment is only going to make them worse. Oh, well.

"What?"

"No. You wanted to help protest for Animal rights so we're going to help protest for Animal rights," the crippled girl asserts.

"That's a sweet thought but - "

"No buts. Who _cares_ what they say? So you're green, Faba, that doesn't matter. And if _you_ jerks can't get over that, I _will_ run all of your toes over." Her pale face heats up at their stares. Even _Munchkins_ have to look down at her. How humiliating.

She can feel Elphaba's grip tightening on her chair, protectively.

"Here," one of the Munchkins speaks up, offering the sisters a sign. For the first time ever, Nessarose sees her sister _genuinely_ smile at someone besides her or Nanny.

Maybe they should go to the library more often.

* * *

 _reviews are love._


	2. B is for Boq (Ugh)

**A/N: Is this cute yet?**

Summary: Galinda and Nessa call them dates, Fiyero calls her a stalker, Boq is oblivious, and Elphaba wants to punch Fiyero. / It's not stalking if you're related. She thinks.

Genre: Friendship, humor

Ships: Bessa, platonic Nessa/Galinda, Fiyerabra, platonic and ambiguously romantic Gelphie, sister fluff, Falinda

* * *

"Stop squinting so much at them, Elphie," the bubbly blonde giggles. She does that. A lot.

"I'm not squinting, I'm observing," she snaps back, "that's my little sister, I have the right to observe."

"Stalk, you mean," Fiyero, that brainless boy, "corrects" Elphaba.

Embarrassed, her face turns a hot shade of emerald. "Shut. Up." Though tempted to smack him, Elphaba is more . . . Civil than that.

Shrugging, Fiyero goes back to focusing on getting his hand as high up on Galinda's leg as he can. As the blonde's friend, Elphaba does not approve. (Just as her friend, nothing else. To _either_ of the idiots.) A scoff slips out of her throat and she averts her eyes. It makes her just a little sick to hear the prince chuckle.

And then even sicker to hear Galinda giggle almost drunkenly.

Ew.

"Can you two idiots stop … That? Some of us are trying to accomplish things," she scowls. Galinda would say she does that too often. Then Galinda would be glared at.

Fiyero sticks his tongue out at the green girl with a cheeky smile. Unlike her blonde friend, she is not amused. He takes that as his cue to place the small girl in his lap.

Elphaba has never been so happy Nessa is in that chair and boys can't flirt with her like that. She would have to kill that Munchkin boy if he touched her little sister in such a way. "Horrors," she grumbles, distractedly trying to see past a freakishly tall boy who walked in front of her sister and her … Date. "Horrors," she repeats at the thought.

Though she can't see it, she senses the blonde's eye roll. "Elphie, relax. Rosey's on a date, big whoop. They're so cuterific together, just leave it be," she practically scoffs.

The urge to push the blonde off the prince's lap is not resisted.

"I don't like him," she scowls, "Father wouldn't approve."

"I thought you hated your father, why would you agree with him now?" Fiyero asks, his eyebrows scrunching with his nose.

Galinda gets up, irritably dusting off her uniform, "oh, she does. It's a weird protective sibling thing. Your relatives never like who you're _dating._ "

The emphasis on _that_ word makes Elphaba cringe. She knows it was intentional. Maybe that's why she shoves the blonde girl back down. "Dating," she grumbles to herself as Nessa giggles at something (undoubtedly stupid) that that _Boq_ boy said, "horrors."

(Her scowl is _not_ a pout and her crossed arms are _not_ childish.)

* * *

 _reviews are love._


	3. C is for Color

She announces it rather suddenly to the group on a foggy morning. It makes her sister choke on her muffin and, instinctively, Boq pats her back. He retracts his hand very fast in fear as Fiyero blinks and Elphaba asks for clarification.

"I used to think green was the normal skin color," repeats the rather quiet girl.

At this, Fiyero lets out a laugh. Galinda, of all people, smacks him clean upside the head and hisses not to be rude to "Elphie."

He grumbles back that it hadn't been ill intentioned. No one particularly cares for his response.

"Why on Oz would you think that, Nessie?" Elphaba asks, insecurely gripping her . . . _Oddly_ pigmented wrist.

She shrugs, as if she's not all that sure. Then, she takes a moment of thought. "I guess . . . Fabala, you were the first person I remember ever seeing, Nanny was the first Animal, of course, but you were the person. And, well, you were green. I thought Father was the unusual one until I was five, actually," she admits softly, "I used to be upset that I wasn't green too. I asked him once, he didn't really answer me." That's a lie, of course. He had told her it was because her mama had made sacrifices so she wouldn't be.

"You really thought green was the norm?" Fiyero asks, genuinely intrigued now.

Nessa blushes a bit and nods.

"She made Father buy her a green stuffed tiger," Elphaba smiles fondly at the memory.

"His name is John," she nods, solemnly.

Fiyero laughs and is hit once more. Boq cracks a soft smile. _It's actually pretty cute, her having a stuffed tiger the same color as Elphaba, and her naming it John._

"Green must be really importanterized to your family," Galinda says.

Elphaba laughs her little cackle laugh. "Important enough for Father to hate me." It earns an eyeroll from Nessa, a sad little droop in eyebrows from Galinda, a confused yet worried frown from Boq, and an eyebrow raise from Fiyero.

" _Besides_ that," the blonde presses, "like how Nessa has green eyes and - "

Nessa makes a face. A very childish, pouty, crinkled face. "I _hate_ my eyes," she whines.

"But your eyes are so pretty," the Munchkin says. He does not think about its romantic implications or the bonus points he'd normally hope it'd score him with Galinda. It's kind of just something he says instinctively (like how he, admittedly awkwardly, pat the green girl's back). Still, it makes Nessa sort of, well, swoon.

"Seriously, your eyes are so amazazzling," nods the blonde, much to Elphaba's contempt and confusion. (The green girl has never understand all that made up mumbo jumbo.) "Tell her, Fifi."

That makes Elphaba choke, yet again, on her muffin. This time, Nessa pats her back with a bit back snicker as Boq cracks up at the nickname

"Uh, yeah, she's hot," the prince says, trying to maintain some of his dignity. Galinda shoots him a look. "You're hot, Nessa." And another. "Beautiful." A smile, this time.

Elphaba whacks him upside the head. " _That,_ " she all but snarls, "is my little sister."

Blushing harder than ever, Nessa squeaks, "it's fine, Faba. Um . . . Thank you, Fiyero." Elphaba definitely does not believe her.


	4. update

it's been awhile. anyway, i'm gonna edit this and finish it on ao3 as well as on my new ff account. look out for that, 'cause my writing has definitely improved a lot since i started this as has my understanding of the characters.


End file.
